mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiko/Current Timeline
Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Reiko was mentioned as a representative of Outworld in Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld. His only known fight was against Kenshi. The winner of this battle remains unknown, though neither fighter was killed. Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Many ages ago, Reiko and his army conquered a backward little kingdom belonging to the Kreeyans in Shao Kahn's name. As per his victory custom, Reiko desecrated the holy temple of his defeated foes as a means of dominating their spirits as well as their cities. But Reiko noticed that one goddess statue would not crack or fall, and instead she sang a prophecy to him, a single phrase over and over again: "Reiko's blood reigns". When Reiko returned to Shao Kahn, the emperor hailed him as his most ruthless general and adopted him, molding him into his heir apparent, leading Reiko to believe the prophecy would come true. In the distant past, Reiko joined with Goro and Shao Kahn in their conquest of the Arnyek Islands that hosted the Kytinn species. Reiko would work with the Osh-Tekk warrior Kotal on many missions, learning of his species reliance on the sun for power, as well as their weakness when deprived of its light. When Shao Kahn allied with Quan Chi to conquer Earthrealm, Reiko easily saw the sorcerer's manipulations of the emperor, and later witnessed Kahn's death, and overheard Quan Chi discussing with the fallen Elder God Shinnok of their plan. Realizing that Shinnok only wanted slaves, not generals, Reiko cursed the goddess and her false prophecy, and returned to Outworld, contemplating suicide, vowing that if he could not reign, he would not serve. Before he could end his life with his dagger, Reiko was approached by Havik, who urged him to lose everything so he could gain everything, and revealed he was aware of the prophecy as well. When Reiko questioned his identity, Havik called himself a cleric of chaos, and took Reiko's own dagger, proclaiming that his blood will reign, but first must run, and stabbed Reiko with the dagger. Reiko was given his first taste of the power of Blood Magik, the power that would allow his blood to reign and ascend him to godhood. Reiko and Havik would then join forces to fulfill the prophecy. After Kotal Kahn usurped the throne, Reiko chose to ally himself with Mileena's rebel faction. Through seduction, he became her closest adviser and lover, all the while manipulating Mileena for his own ends. He also recruited one of Shao Kahn's created warriors, Skarlet, to his and Havik's cause, keeping her involvement a secret from Mileena and Kotal Kahn. Reiko is seen in Raiden's visions embracing Mileena. Reiko makes his first physical appearance, kneeling before Mileena to inform her that the Red Dragon have agreed to their plan before he is dismissed. Reiko is next seen looking over a map while narrating his past working with Kotal Kahn to Goro. Reiko reveals he learned of the Osh-Tekk's ability to draw power from sunlight and be weakened by darkness, and uses this information to formulate his strategy to to trap and kill Kotal Kahn and his father, Kotal K'etz. Revealing he has leaked their location within the Golden Desert, Reiko outlines his plan to Goro: Having Mileena's faithful servant Rain block out the sun with his control over the weather, this will cut off any Osh-Tekk from the sun and weaken them. Then the Red Dragon will keep any other warrior occupied while Goro deals with K'etz. Reiko's strategy proves effective, and K'etz meets his demise. Reiko knows that when Kotal Kahn learns of his father's death, he will invoke Blood Magik, which while making him temporarily powerful, will also severally weaken him once the power fades. As Goro makes a rallying speech to the Red Dragon forces, Reiko and Mileena discuss behind his back. While Mileena believes she can reclaim the throne once Goro kills Kotal Kahn, Reiko manipulates her into believing Goro will challenge her claim and take the throne for himself. Reiko claims to have never trusted Goro and that he will only betray her as Kotal did. Mileena clings to Reiko and tells him he is he only one she trusts, with Reiko telling her he will humbly serve the true heir before telling her to let Goro face Kotal alone and that he will kill whichever traitor survives. Reiko would later escape with Mileena after Kotal Kahn defeats Goro. In an unknown location in Outworld, Reiko meets with Havik as they discuss their discovery of the source of Kotal Kahn's strength: Blood Magik. Reiko is frustrated at the prospect of locating all the Kamidogu daggers, stating it could take years, but Havik assures him that he already knows where the daggers are. Reiko asks how much longer he must share a bed with Mileena before the throne is his, and the would-be emperor grins savagely as Havik promises him that once he obtains the daggers, he won't need anyone, and he will be more than the emperor of Outworld, but the Blood God over all realms. Reiko is seen alongside Havik on Shang Tsung's island as the cleric greets the captive Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. Reiko is next seen on Earthrealm, confronting Jax Briggs on his farm. Complimenting Jax's strength, Reiko proposes a deal with him: The Kamidogu Raiden entrusted him for his daughter's life. Jax refuses, prompting a battle between the two. Reiko easily dominates the fight, even throwing Jax through the window of his own home. The former general follows after Jax, destroying a wall to greet a fallen Jax and his wife Vera, telling Jax that he was making it more difficult for himself and that all he wanted was the dagger Raiden had given him while promising to spare Jacqui's life. Jax still refused, not trusting Reiko's word. Reiko shoulder charged into Jax with enough force to crack a wall behind the soldier, agreeing that Jax couldn't trust him before snatching Vera by her neck. Reiko made it clear he would not stop with just Jax's daughter and proclaimed he had the power to make everyone in his life suffer before telling Jax to choose the dagger or his family, while saying his patience would expire with Vera's breath. Jax would then hand over the dagger to Reiko, who honored his word and spared Vera's life. Returning to Shang Tsung's Island, Reiko presented Havik with Earthrealm's Kamidogu. Havik was pleased, telling Reiko that only one more dagger was needed to be retrieved before he would make the general the Blood God. Reiko was confused, stating they had only collected two of the necessary six Kamidogu and Havik explained that Raiden had already collected half of the Kamidogu for them. Reiko prepares for Kotal Kahn and Cassie's parents arrival, telling Skarlet they will have to divide and conquer as well as telling Skarlet she will need to share his power. Having Skarlet take both acquired Kamidogu, he orders her to cut him with both daggers over his heart. Relishing in his new-found power, Reiko proclaims that he and Skarlet together will shed blood upon the island and that the crimson tide will allow them to not only conquer Outworld and Earthrealm but slaughter the Elder Gods themselves. When Kotal, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade finally arrived, Reiko along with Skarlet, and some Red Dragon soldiers were waiting for them on the beach. Reiko mockingly greeted Johnny and Sonya, telling them he was wondering when they would show up before saying if he had a daughter and she were kidnapped, he would have arrived days ago before musing they may not be fit as parents. Ignoring Johnny Cage's crude retort, Reiko responded to Kotal Kahn after the Osh-Tekk asked what he would gain by inciting further conflict with Earthrealm. Reiko then revealed his plans for conquest, his desire to merge Outworld and Earthrealm as Shao Kahn had envisioned, only under his rule. Reiko then said he would return the girls, if they wanted to leave, before revealing Cassie and Jacqui to be corrupted by the Blood Code and prepared to kill Johnny and Sonya in his name. As Reiko's forces faced Kotal Kahn's, the general mockingly stated how nothing made him happier than bringing families together. When the girls attacked Cassie's parents, Reiko stayed on the sidelines with Skarlet by his side, letting Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah fight their way to him. After Kotal killed the Red Dragon troops between them with ease, Reiko admitted his respect for the display before saying how proud Shao Kahn would be if he was able to see him destroy the Osh-Tekk, while mockingly telling Kotal how disappointed his father would be to watch him fall. Kotal Kahn charged for Reiko while D'Vorah went for Skarlet. When Kotal reminded Reiko on how he always envied the Kahn's power, Reiko clarified that he envied their Blood Magik before telling Kotal how he had barely scratched the surface of its power. As Kotal leaped into the air to bring his sword down in a powerful overhead slash, Reiko easily caught the strike all the while declaring that if Kotal had his ambition, he would have obtained true godliness, before shattering the sword with a single blow and knocking Kotal down with one uppercut. Pinning Kotal down with his foot, Reiko watched as D'Vorah charged at him from the air, admiring his champion's loyalty. Reiko easily caught D'Vorah and tore her in two, noting how ready to die for her emperor she was. Turning his back on Kotal, Reiko offered him a chance to surrender, saying he had nothing left to lose and he would be spared to live as Reiko's slave. Kotal refused, and drew power from the sun to continue his battle with Reiko, much to the general's amusement. Reiko and Kotal resumed their battle, but it was soon paused when both saw the arrival of a second ship by Kotal's. Reiko was excited, declaring, "Now it's a party." As he watched Mileena and her Tarkata storm the beach, ready to kill both Reiko and Kotal. As Reiko continues to battle Kotal Kahn, he sees Mileena defeat and mutilate Skarlet with Ermac's aid. When Kotal comments from Earthrealm on scorned women, Reiko furiously attacks Kotal, declaring himself to be the Blood God Kotal Kahn never could be. Reiko is then struck with the Wrath Hammer by Mileena, destroying half of his face and leaving him temporarily dead, though Ermac notes the Blood Code will soon restore him to life. Reiko is revived by the Blood Code, his destroyed face slowly regenerating. Becoming enraged at Kotal Kahn and Mileena's casual discussion of killing him again, he lashes out with blasts of Blood Magik, before easily escaping Ermac's telekinetic hold on him, all the while ranting that he was novitiate for the Blood God and the vessel through which his blood would reign. Using blinding speed, Reiko snatches Ermac by the ankle and throws him at Kotal Kahn and Mileena, making short work of one of Shao Kahn's most powerful creations. Drawing Outworld's Kamidogu, Reiko mocked Kotal Kahn for losing it and never exploiting its potential by cutting him with his own lost weapon, and cut Mileena with it as well. Telling both he could enslave them to his will, he chose not to, wanting them to witness his rebirth as the Blood God before revealing how he learned of the prophecy that promised his ascension. Declaring that the prophecy would be fulfilled at last, Reiko suddenly found himself attacked all at once by Ermac, Mileena, and Kotal Kahn, with the construct telekinetically tearing his head off, Mileena disemboweling him with her sai, and Kotal cutting his legs off with his solar inflamed sword. Reiko would be saved from a permanent death by Havik's arrival with a Blood Code corrupted Raiden. Reiko's body is ordered to be taken to the Flesh Pits for revival, and the general sits upon the throne of Shang Tsung's Island as Havik explains that all the gathered Kamidogu, as well as the blood of the captured 'champions' (Kotal Kahn, Mileena, Ermac, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade) to be used as a sacrifice. Havik presents Reiko the goblet of the champions blood, bidding him to drink and fulfill his destiny. Taking the goblet, Reiko toasts "To godliness" and drinks the blood, proclaiming himself ready. Havik then declares that Reiko's blood reigns, and the chaos cleric, in conjunction with the Blood Code possessed Raiden, Cassie Cage, and Jacqui Briggs, stabs Reiko with each of the Kamidogu. In a storm of Blood Magik, Reiko rises into the air as thunder rumbles, before falling back down to the throne and going still momentarily. Reiko quickly revives, snatching Havik by his neck. Reveling in his newfound godhood, Reiko states that he has died enough for today, and looks to the bound champions, declaring others are due for sacrifice in his name. Reiko descends from the throne, musing on how he imagined his new power would rejuvenate him, but instead concludes that he feels older, like his god-self was trapped inside him all along. Using his new power to create new armor around himself, Reiko boasts that he starves for tributes for the Blood God, his hands aflame with Blood Magik. Licking his lips in anticipation, Reiko moved over to Kotal Kahn and Mileena, calling them imperial traitors who failed to recognize his coming glory, and then moves on to Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, wondering if he should launch a preemptive strike against warriors who would deny his claim to Earthrealm. Havik dissuades him from devouring any of them, and though Reiko is annoyed, Havik instead has the Red Dragon bring in the captured troops of both Kotal Kahn and Mileena. Reiko asks how many there are, and when Havik states a hundred, he is pleased. After a Tarkata spits on Reiko, calling him a traitor, Reiko muses that the savage can't recognize a god before killing the creature, demanding Havik bring up the remaining prisoners, while declaring their glorious sacrifice will invoke jealously in the Elder Gods. Reiko kills and devours all one hundred prisoners in a single blast, reveling in the blood and carnage while demanding more from Havik. When the cleric tells him there are none left, Reiko states he is still hungry, and suddenly attacks Havik, ordering him to stop talking. Realizing something is horribly wrong, Reiko demands to know what the cleric has done to him, saying he knew there would be power, but not so much pain. Shoving Havik aside, Reiko groans that the hunger is clawing him from the inside, and wonders what could make a god suffer. Screaming in agony, Reiko tears his chest open, losing control of himself as he tears his own body apart, pleading for help. His face begins to melt, and the supposed 'god' can only scream in terrible pain. Havik then cruelly reveals Reiko was never a candidate for godhood, and that his purpose was to be a vessel for a real god. Havik then gouges out Reiko's eyes with his thumbs and crushes his head, ripping the Amulet of Shinnok from Reiko's skull. The general was a pawn for the cleric of chaos, revealing his dreams of godhood to be nothing more than a delusion. Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages